


Más que un sueño

by Yorunotenshi



Series: QAF RPF Drabbles [1]
Category: Queer as Folk (US) RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-10
Updated: 2011-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yorunotenshi/pseuds/Yorunotenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Randy reflexiona sobre lo que siente por Gale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Más que un sueño

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Gale y Randy no me pertenecen; se pertenecen el uno al otro, o a ellos mismos en su defecto.

En ocasiones recuerdo cuando Justin conoció a Brian. Cuando se enamoró de él. Cuando yo también lo hice. Ignoro si me metí demasiado en el personaje, o si él lo hizo volviéndose realmente hábil en el arte de atraer homosexuales. Tan solo sé que sucedió.

Y con el pasar del tiempo, ese amor por Brian se convirtió en amor por Gale. Fui consciente de que cuando terminara el rodaje, todo terminaría, pero aún así me forcé a creer en que tenía una oportunidad.

Y en momentos como este, en que despierto atrapado entre sus brazos, agradezco haber perseguido ese sueño.


End file.
